Opération : Z
by OfficalAlexOwl
Summary: L'histoire d'un groupe d'adolescent qui tentent de survivre dans un monde ravagé par les morts.


Chapitre 1

L'histoire commence dans un quartier tranquille de Québec au Canada. Dans une maison du quartier, Alex, un garçon de 15 ans avec les cheveux et la moustache bruns était assis sur un sofa et regarda la télé (même s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant). Il faillit s'endormir quand, soudain, son attention fut attirée par les nouvelles.

Journaliste : …Nous ne connaissons toujours pas la raison, mais plusieurs citoyens affirment avoir vu des actes de cannibalisme au travers du Canada. La police encourage les citoyens de ne pas sortir de chez eux avant un petit moment…

Puis, Alex ferma la télé et se rua vers le téléphone qui était sur une table. Il composa un numéro et attenda avant qu'on lui répond.

Ben : Hallo?

Alex : Salut, Ben.

Ben : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Alex : Allume la télé, vite!

Ben garda le silence un moment. Puis…

Ben : Ho…merde!

Alex : Je sais! Ben, il faut qu'on mette l'opération : Z en action!

Ben : Ok! Tu sais quoi faire! On se rejoint au parc de Marie ville!

Alex : D'accord!

Sur ce, Alex raccrocha le téléphone et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller avec des vêtements d'été et une casquette bleue. Puis, il se rendit dans la chambre de son frère, Olivier, qui était en train d'écouter de la musique sur son Ipod. Il est un peu comme Alex mais avec les cheveux plus longs et sans moustache.

Oly : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alex?

Puis, Alex expliqua à son frère se qui se passait. Il a d'abord eu du mal à le croire mais, après avoir vu les nouvelles, il le cru sur parole.

Oly : Ok, va chercher de la bouffe et une arme, moi, je m'occupe de la voiture.

Alex : Ok.

Sur ce, Olivier sortit de la maison après avoir prit les clés de la voiture de son père. Puis, Alex se rendit dans la salle de construction de son père et Prenat un pied-de-biche jaune et noir, une clé à mollette rouge et un marteau à clou. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre deux boites de barres énergisantes et trois bouteilles d'eaux. Puis, il se rendit dehors la maison où il voya que son frère avait finit de préparer la van verte de leur père.

Oly : Et j'ai pris ça dans le cabanon.

Disait-t-il en montrant une hache en bois. Puis, les deux rentrèrent dans la voiture. Il y avait deux bancs en avant, deux au centre et un grand espace derrière où Alex avait mit leur nourritures. Puis, Olivier démarra la voiture avec les clés et il commença à rouler.

Oly : Bon, qui doit-t-on aller chercher en premier?

Alex : Léo et Luc, ils sont les plus près.

Puis, après avoir roulés un moment, ils finirent par arriver à une maison un peu comme la leur. Alex sorti de la voiture.

Alex : Si jamais tu vois des enragés venir, klaxonne pour me prévenir. Ok?

Oly : Ok.

Sur ce, Alex se dirigea vers la maison et frappa à la porte. Après un instant, deux garçons aux cheveux bruns et des tenues de sports ouvrirent la porte.

Léo : Alex, que fais-tu là?

Puis, Alex leur expliqua tout.

Léo : J'ai un peu de mal à croire à ton histoire, Alex.

Alex : Je suis sérieux, c'est plein de zombies partout! Des vrais de vrais qui tuent les gens! Il faut que vous veniez!

Léo : Désolé, on a du hockey cet après-midi alors…

Soudain, un homme avec la peau amochée et du sang sur la bouche surgis de l'arrière de la maison. Léo et Luc le regardèrent avec un air interrogé.

Luc : Hein? C'est qui, ça?

Alex : HA! Un enragé! Vite! Montez dans la voiture! Montez dans la voiture!

Léo et Luc lui obéissèrent sans discuter et Alex monta à son tour avant qu'Olivier ne démarre à pleine vitesse.

Luc : Mince! On l'a échappé belle.

Puis, Alex donna la clé à molette à Léo et le marteau à Luc.

Oly : Qui va-t-on chercher, maintenant?

Alex : Laurence!

Laurence était la mufle d'Alex. Après avoir roulé un moment, ils arrivèrent à une maison haute sur le bord d'une rivière. Puis, Alex descenda de la voiture pour aller sonner à la porte. Puis, Laurence, une fille plus grande que lui avec les cheveux bruns ouvrit la porte.

Laurence : Salut, mon chou.

Alex : Salut, ma chouette.

Laurence : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Puis, Alex lui expliqua tout et lui donna un parapluie comme arme.

Laurence : Un parapluie? Que veut-tu que je fasse avec ça? Que je le plante dans les enragés et que je l'ouvre?

Alex : Ça j'fais, moi!

Laurence : Alex, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne fais pas ça aux autres.

Alex : Ben, des petites nouvelles pour toi : tu commence maintenant, vieille vache!

Laurence : HO!

Disait-t-elle en claquant Alex au visage tellement fort qu'elle le projeta au sol.

Alex : AYOYEDON!

Puis, après qu'Alex se soit relevé, les deux rentrèrent dans la voiture.

Oly : Bon, qui va-t-on chercher?

Alex : Dominic. Aïe.

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à rouler encore. Après avoir roulé pendant assez longtemps, ils finirent par arriver à une maison de quartier (pas besoin de descriptions, elles sont tous pareils). Puis, Alex, Laurence, Léo et Luc sortirent de la voiture pendant qu'olivier restait dans la voiture. Alex se rendit à la porte et frappa. Après un instant, un garçon comme lui mais avec de lunettes, les cheveux ébouriffé et un peu de barbe.

Dominic : Hé, Al. Que fais-tu ici?

Puis, Alex lui expliqua tout.

Dominic : Bon sang! Ok, attends je vais chercher un truc et je reviens.

Puis, il retourna dans sa maison laissant les autres attendre. Soudain, un homme avec la peau dégoutante surgit de l'arrière de la voiture et agrippa Laurence qui fut surprise. Alex, choqué, prena son pied-de-biche et courra vers eux.

Alex : LAURENCE!

L'enragé s'apprêtait à mordre Laurence. Quand, soudain, sa tête explosa. Puis, Alex se tourna pour voir Dominic avec une carabine dont le trou dégageait de la fumée.

Dominic : Est-ce que tout va bien?

Laurence : Oui. Merci.

Dominic lâcha un petit chuintement.

Alex : Bon, ne restons pas ici, d'autres vont sûrement rappliquer!

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, Olivier était à la place de conducteur, Léo et Luc sur les bancs du centre et Alex, Laurence et Dominic en arrière. Puis, ils commencèrent à roulé vers la prochaine étape de l'opération : Z!

À suivre...


End file.
